El Ultimo Camino
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: Este es un fic q empece hace bastante tiempo y al fin lo publico. Parejas: Harry y todos sus enemigos... jeje, pero por separado, nada d orgias (no aun), otra cosa EXTRA LEMON! estan advertidos.. CAP 2
1. Default Chapter

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). Y hay lemon puro, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente,  
La Dama Norris.  
  
**AVISO 2:** ESTE FIC ES EXTREMADAMENTE LEMON Y NO ESPEREN UNA PAREJA ESTABLE, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!!  
  
** El Último Camino**  
  
Esos eran días sumamente decisivos para Harry Potter. Toda su mente enfocaba la expectativa de un posible encuentro con Lord Voldemort. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la etapa decisiva daba comienzo. Esta vez sería definitivo. Harry sabía la clave de como enjaular a aquella monstruosidad y eliminarla para siempre. Aunque no tenía idea de qué significaba esa clave... u  
  
El último año de clases estaba llegando a su fin y con él los cambios en las actitudes de Harry.  
  
El niño de cabello azabache estaba sentado en su cama. El dosel translúcido de seda antigua, estaba corrido, a diferencia del de las demás camas. A la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, adyacente a aquella litera, la figura en cuero de Harry quedaba perfectamente recortada.  
  
Ahora que lo meditaba, éste año el niño más famoso del mundo, había encontrado una clara y peligrosa debilidad: lo opuesto lo atraía con locura. Y hasta tal punto que sus más odiados contrincantes, como es el caso de Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, se vieron atacados por Harry. El despampanante chico rubio ya en raras ocasiones se acercaba a su rival de ojos verdes, por miedo a ser violado. No era que el Slytherin no halla disfrutado las noches lujuriosas encadenado a la pata de una cama o a la canilla de uno de los lavabos del baño de damas del tercer piso (al cual nadie iba), siendo masturbado y penetrado febrilmente por el imponente moreno. Es más, debía contener sus impulsos cada vez que se lo cruzaba, para evitar no provocarlo una vez más. La traba aquí era su inmenso ego y orgullo. El sólo tener el apellido Malfoy bastaba para no dejarse seducir por aquel encanto de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Snape no había resistido tampoco, cuando su más discordante alumno, en medio de una breve detención, se le había insinuado.  
  
El resultado fueron prendas sueltas, arranques de cabellos, erecciones dispuestas, en fin, sexo al mango sugestionado por parte del menor.  
  
Revuelcos escabrosos eran los recuerdos de Harry en el despacho de Snape. Comenzaba con la típica escena del escritorio. Se despojaba a éste violentamente de cualquier objeto en su superficie para poner a la presa, lista para ser devorada. Harry no tenía que hacer demasiado para estimular a Snape. Sabía que el viejo profesor de Pociones rendía su voluntad con sólo ver a Harry contorneándose.  
  
Y esto no terminaba aquí. Hasta el exquisito y delicado Lucius Malfoy se había sometido ante la invitación del "famoso Potter". En un osado encuentro a la luz de la luna en el bosque prohibido, fue engatusado por aquellos asombrosos y misteriosos, casi irreales, ojos verdes. Lucius llevaba aquel remordimiento de haber probado la fruta (jugosa fruta! ¬) prohibida. Sería su karma de por vida, pero jamás negaría que Harry Potter había sido su mejor y más excitante experiencia sexual que en la vida halla tenido.  
  
Harry era muy conciente de sus exoneraciones, pero sabía que ninguna de sus víctimas se había quejado. A Draco lo había disfrutado hasta el cansancio y éste no hacía más que seguir con sus riñas. ¿Qué no ve que eso es exactamente lo que me provoca?  
  
Profirió una sórdida sonrisa al reconocer que a Draco menos que a nadie le disgustaba ser "abusado". Siempre, al terminar de exprimir al rubio hasta su última gota de sudor y eyaculación (vale aclarar aunque quede un poco brusco y antipoético ¡), Harry lo liberaba de las ataduras o cadenas, obteniendo como resultado, claro, que el rubio se le prendiera como sanguijuela, llenándolo de espesa baba en besos de lo más intensos que recorrían todo su acalorado y sudoroso pecho, cuello, rostro y, muchas veces, piernas y mmmsssñññ.... mejor no precisar más....  
  
Ésta era, sin duda, la parte que al Gryffindor más le gustaba, en donde el esclavizado enemigo cedía a sus espasmódicos impulsos, diciendo en cada roce: "Hazme lo que quieras!! Haré lo que me pidas!! Si es necesario pedir perdón lo haré de rodillas sobre un manto de punzante maíz crudo...."  
  
Pero debía apartar ahora éstas conjeturas de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo importante. Esta vez iría directamente al corazón del asunto. Sabía que Lord Voldemort paraba en una oculta habitación del Ministerio de Magia. Sería difícil llegar allí, pero era totalmente necesario.  
  
De repente, la puerta dio un chirrido. Alguien había invadido la habitación de los varones de Gryffindor. Harry sabía que no era ningún integrante de la alcoba, ya que todos habían estado dormidos y si alguno se hubiera levantado, Harry lo hubiera visto.  
  
—¿Quién es? —susurró.  
  
Una voz femenina y muy familiar contestó:  
  
—Calla, Harry.  
  
—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces....?  
  
—¡Silencio! Acompáñame un segundo abajo, ¿quieres?  
  
Harry se puso una bata escarlata encima del bóxer y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
Ya en la Sala Común, a la tenue luz de la hoguera, Hermione, luego de poner un encantamiento para que cualquier tercero no se percatara de lo que hablaban (este hechizo transformaba automáticamente su charla real en una aburrida comparación de savia de plantas albinas con moco de gusarajo a los oídos ajenos), dijo a Harry:  
  
—Sólo me preguntaba si ya tienes algo pensado para tu... um!... encuentro con Voldemort.  
  
Harry caviló un momento antes de contestar.  
  
—En verdad sé lo primordial, y es que debo ir al Ministerio y usar mi propia fuerza y poder para derrotarlo.... eso me inquieta un poco ya que me deja sin ninguna expectativa. Pero es lo que Dumbledore me dijo antes de morir.  
  
El semblante de los dos estudiantes se ensombreció de repente. Hubo un minuto de silencio espontáneo, en recuerdo al fallecido director y luego Hermione habló con poco entusiasmo:  
  
—Tengo la solución.  
  
La tensión del momento aminoró bastante al dibujar Harry una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
—¿Sabes como puedo entrar al Ministerio sin ser visto?  
  
—Ahá... bueno, no exactamente.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Harry, conseguí la manera de trasladarte a la mismísima guarida de Lord Voldemort sin escrúpulos y al instante.  
  
Harry parpadeó impresionado.  
  
—Pero —continuó Hermione —, no es exactamente dentro del Ministerio. Digamos que Voldemort tiene una especie de escudo, como el que usan los colegios de magia o las cedes de Quidditch para ocultarse de los muggles, que no permite que cualquier persona se contacte o lo descubra. Los únicos capaces de hacerlo son sus mortífagos y tú, Harry. Por alguna razón, no tuviste problema alguno al descubrirlo en primer año, cuando compartía el cuerpo con Quirrel. Aquella vez el no pudo hacer nada para impedir que te entrometieras y desde allí supo que contigo no funcionaría ningún tipo de encantamiento obstaculizador. Su técnica es persuadir, persuadir y, cuando está listo, encontrarse contigo. Pero ésta vez será diferente. Llegarás inesperadamente, sin que él se dé cuenta. " Porque ahora, Harry, no llegarás por tus propios medios. Usaremos el camino que usan los mismos mortífagos para llegar hasta su señor. Un traslador especial.  
  
Harry escuchaba con mucha atención. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento y acercó su rostro serio al chico enfrente suyo.  
  
—El punto es.... conseguí ese traslador.  
  
Un grito ahogado. Harry tomó el rostro sonrosado de Hermione y le plantó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Quería... quería adorarla.  
  
—Pero escucha, que no he terminado. Los mortífagos no usan el traslador cuando lo desean sino cuando su amo los llama. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo haremos para que Lord Voldemort te llame sin saber que eres tú? Queremos llegar de improvisto, ¿no?  
  
Un nuevo silencio paciente. Hermione miraba al fuego. Sus ojos avellana reflejaban el rojo de las llamas. De repente, sus párpados cayeron sobre aquel cristal, apagando la luz ardiente, y Hermione dejó caer dos delicadas lágrimas.  
  
—Harry —comentó vagamente —-, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase... siempre estaré a tu lado. ¡Para lo que quieras! Es... es enserio.  
  
El chico moreno no pudo más que mirar a su amiga con profunda conmoción. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Primero la rodeó con sus brazos lenta y sutilmente, esperando una respuesta. Al Hermione abrazarlo con fuerza, Harry intensificó su estrujón y los dos quedaron calladamente abrazados.  
  
Nunca había tenido aquel contacto con su amiga... Es increíble la reacción del humano al sentir que lo peor está por llegar. Comienza a descubrir emociones y las expresa sin temor, porque sabe que nunca podrá volver a redimirlas.  
  
Dio un ligero beso en la frente de su amiga y susurró:  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó peor que los estandartes escarlata de las paredes. Se apartó despacio de los brazos de su eterno amigo y le sonrió. Enseguida se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
—¡Lo tengo!  
  
—... ¿Cómo dices, Herm?  
  
—Se me acaba de ocurrir.... ¡Es perfecto!  
  
—¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?  
  
—Crabbe, es un mortífago. Podemos usar la vieja técnica de segundo año....  
  
—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que...  
  
—¡Es simple! —Hermione se enderezó contra el respaldo entusiasmada —. Lo emboscaremos, lo saquearemos... ¡Te harás pasar por él! Todavía tengo aquella receta de la poción Multijugos.  
  
—¿¿Estás diciendo que me haga pasar por Crabbe para llegar hasta Lord Voldemort??  
  
Hermione asintió orgullosa.  
  
—¿¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cuántos mortífagos están bajo el manto de Voldemort?? ¿¿Por qué justo crees que lo llamará a él??  
  
La niña morena sonrió con picardía.  
  
—Digamos que el chico ha hecho algo... indebido. Por lo que tendrá una cita con su señor dentro de unos días. Debemos estar preparados.  
  
A Harry le seguían quedando algunas dudas.  
  
—Y tú... ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? —preguntó arqueando una negra ceja.  
  
—Tengo mis contactos. Ya sabes.  
  
Harry meditó un momento antes de concertar.  
  
—Aaah, claro. Fue Parkinson, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Ella y Pansy Parkinson habían estado manteniendo una secreta relación amorosa durante algún tiempo. Bueno, no era ya tan secreta, porque Harry las había encontrado besándose cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso. Tal vez se habrían pensando que allí tendrían intimidad. Pero con Harry Potter dando vueltas por Hogwarts... Pero era sólo Harry quien lo sabía. No querían ni imaginarse que ocurriría si Ron se enterase.  
  
—Ahá, ella fue —dijo Hermione luego —. Pero no es conveniente involucrarla demasiado en el asunto. Ella se prestó de buena fe al contarme todo esto, pero su entorno social es, ya sabes, totalmente, um, opuesto.  
  
—Entiendo, ella jamás habló contigo, entonces —señaló Harry guiñando un ojo.  
  
—Jamás —sonrió su amiga.  
  
—Igualmente... ¿crees que podremos engañar a Lord Voldemort con la poción Multijugos? A lo que a mí respecta lo veo difícil.  
  
—Oh, Harry, ¿qué no entiendes? Éstos trasladores son como... teléfonos celulares muggles. Están identificados. Voldemort los rastrea mediante un número de patente o identikit, y mediante éste los reconoce. No sabrá quien eres hasta verte en persona. No importa si una vez dentro se da cuenta quien eres. Porque ya estarás dentro, Harry.  
  
Hubo un descanso en el cual Harry logró aclarar algunos pensamientos. Cuando estuvo menos enturbiado dijo:  
  
—Pues ahora habrá que ver quién hará el operativo, ya sabes, conseguir alguien cercano a Crabbe para que obtenga algo de él y.... espera, ahora que lo pienso... ¿¿¿Cómo diablos acabaremos la poción Multijugos si la cita de Crabbe es en unos días???  
  
Harry notó la incomodidad de su amiga. Pero ésta molestia duró poco, ya que de repente la cara de la chica se iluminó.  
  
—....... Snape.  
  
—¿Q... Snape?  
  
—Snape siempre tiene a mano pociones diferentes. Siempre está renovándolas. Además ¿qué no te acuerdas? El prepara cada tanto... ¿crees que Lupin halla abandonado sus dosis de poción?  
  
—Pe-pero ¿para qué podemos necesitar una poción para licántropos?  
  
Hermione miró al fuego con elegancia, pensativa.  
  
—Básicamente, los ingredientes son los mismos... las dos pociones son de transfiguración. Yo supongo que las garras de hipocactus y la savia de vermel son ingredientes en común. Teniendo aquella poción tendríamos parte del trabajo hecho, y nos llevaría menos tiempo. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿cómo haremos para convencer a Snape de que nos de un poco de poción?  
  
Harry terció una mueca.  
  
—De eso yo me encargo.  
  
—¿Seguro?  
  
—Confía...  
  
-------------------o-----------------------  
  
Esa tarde, Snape se dirigía a su despacho. Estaba totalmente exhausto, sentía el peso de sus hombros como si en ellos llevara al mundo entero. Había estado la mayor parte del día preparando un rebuscado examen de TIMO sobre "Las Primeras Pociones del siglo XV" e "Ingredientes Esenciales para Pociones Autóctonas en la década del 50". Además había estado archivando legajos y atendiendo algunos asuntos importantes que habían terminado con su resistencia física y mental.  
  
Lo único que ahora quería era un café cargado y un descanso.  
  
Entró en el prolijo despacho, colgó su capa y se sentó con su camisa abierta. Profirió: Instanténeus! Y de su varita salió un destello anaranjado que conformó una taza de café negro sobre su escritorio.  
  
Suspiró y sólo luego de meditarlo un momento se percató de algo. La puerta de su despacho estaba sin seguro cuando él entró. Sin embargo, recordaba haberla cerrado perfectamente esa mañana. Siempre lo hacía. Alguien había entrado.  
  
Supo intuitivamente que no estaba solo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo las esquinas de su habitación. Movió su asiento disimuladamente para tener un mejor panorama. Sorbió un poco de su café. Entonces lo vio.  
  
—¿Sería tan amable de explicar el motivo de su honrada presencia, señor Potter? —dijo cínico dejando la taza en la mesa.  
  
Harry, quien estaba apoyado elegantemente contra el marco de la puerta, se acomodó el cabello negro y se acercó cómodamente a Snape. No sin antes, claro está, cerrar la puerta discretamente.  
  
—Lamento la repentina visita, profesor. Es que en verdad necesitaba pedirle un favor.  
  
—Pues habla de una vez.  
  
El esbelto moreno observó con sus incomparables ojos verdes a su profesor de cerca.... muy de cerca. Notó como Severus se estremecía levemente.  
  
—Lo veo un poco aturdido, cansado. Creo que bien le vendrían unos... ¿masajes tal vez?  
  
—No sabía que el "Siempre Atento A Las Necesidades De La Sociedad Señor Potter" supiera también hacer masajes.  
  
—Hablando sin sarcasmos me gusta complacer a las personas...  
  
Harry se colocó tras el respaldo de la silla de Snape y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros. Con delicadeza china buscaba nudos en la firme espalda de su profesor para descontracturarlos. Cuando sintió que los músculos del hombre se relajaban comenzó a bajar sus fricciones por la columna hasta la cintura, calentando fervorosamente cada nervio.  
  
Severus sentía su cuerpo palpitar de placer. Estaba totalmente relajado, extasiado y sin poder creer la completa sutileza con la que su alumno rozaba su lomo, como si conociera cada centímetro de él. Todas las preocupaciones se nublaron y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba pensando hace un momento. Sintió una respiración cálida en la nuca. Un sopor que recorrió también su hombro. Sintió unos curiosos dedos que le desabrochaban los botones de la camisa y que buscaban entre los bellos de su pecho sus erectos pezones. Las caricias comenzaron a propagarse por sus piernas. Ahora, una lengua ardiente y jadeante mojaba la superficie de su oreja y bajaba hasta su cuello.  
  
Las manos de Harry fueron descendiendo a la zona del pubis, logrando que los pelos de los brazos y del pecho de Severus se erizaran.  
  
El chico disfrutó mucho éste espasmo. Y lo aprovechó. Se curvo hasta llegar con sus labios a la base del cuello sobre el pecho, en la zona de las clavículas y comenzó a lamer discretamente. Sintió unos dedos finos que se enredaban en sus cabellos revueltos. Comenzó a segregar más saliva de la habitual, dejando un rastro de baba en el fogoso cuello de su profesor. Ahora resoplaba, soltando un aliento cálido.  
  
Snape sintió su erección más que firme. Potter lo había logrado de nuevo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. A veces Harry le hacía acordar tanto a su padrino Sirius Black. Cuando jóvenes habían tenido sus lindas veladas tras los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Recordaba la cara del nefasto James Potter al enterarse de que su adorado amiguito y su eterno rival eran amantes.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa. Si tan sólo estuviese vivo para ver éste espectáculo. Primero con su amigo del alma... y luego con su hijo.  
  
Pero algo borró su sonrisa de repente. Un recuerdo. La marca tenebrosa en su brazo ardía un poco, aunque ya no tuviese valor alguno para Severus. Y esto sólo gracias a ese hombre. Ese hombre que lo hizo cambiar, aunque en tiempos pasados lo halla subestimado y ridiculizado. No podía decir nada de James Potter... absolutamente nada...  
  
Supo entonces que el chico Potter se había apoderado de sus caderas y sus manos ya estaban ansiosas. Todos éstos repentinos recuerdos de su pasado habían despertado en Snape una extraordinaria excitación.  
  
Se levantó de un salto y tomó el rostro de Harry. Hundió sus finos labios en aquellos otros carnosos, saboreando su dulzura que aún parecía virgen (N/Norris: aunque todos bien sabemos que, deliberadamente, NO LO ES).  
  
Buscó bajo la capa de su alumno los botones de su camisa y se la quitó rápidamente, mientras Harry seguía el sabroso beso y acariciaba su torso desnudo. Buscó, a continuación, la famosa bragueta. Pero lo hizo con calma y sutileza, dando tiempo a que la criatura menor se percatase de sus intenciones. No opuso ésta resistencia alguna, como era de esperar. Se abrió ligeramente de piernas esperando la mano que liberara su miembro.  
  
El pene de Harry ya estaba erecto y esperaba con loco deseo aquellas manos que lo rastreaban. Pero ¡Santo Dios! ¿¿Qué esperaba ese hombre para tomar su erección??  
  
Comenzó a gemir a causa del dolor que le causaba no poder zacear su excitación. Hasta que por fin..... ¡Oooooh, por Dios y la Virgen Santa!  
  
Snape comenzó a tocar con la yema del dedo la cabeza del pene de Harry. Lo empujó levemente sobre su escritorio. No lo soportaba más, quería penetrar a ese chico hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora sí batía con total fiereza el prepucio joven de su alumno. Éste no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer. De un salto, se agachó a las caderas de su profesor y bajó con los dientes el cierre de su pantalón. Investigó con la nariz hasta toparse con su objetivo.  
  
Ahora fue Severus quien se sentó en el escritorio, para contemplar bien la cabeza de Harry. No pudo evitar tocar su miembro cuando Harry comenzó a succionarlo. Primero un toque leve en la cabeza con la punta de su lengua. El primer gemido bastó para dejar satisfecho a Harry, quien decidió que no habría tortura. Se metió de lleno el falo palpitante de Snape en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo hasta hacerlo acabar.  
  
Bueno, era cierto que esa noche sólo había habido sexo oral, pero Harry había conseguido su objetivo y a muy buen precio... n-n  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AAAKS!!! Q LEMON Q SALIO! Este fic lo escribí hace ya muucho pero nunca se me dio por publicarlo. Este es el primer capítulo y, la verdad, no tengo idea como seguirlo... Mi idea original era q Harry experimente sexualmente con sus principales enemigos, hasta llegar al principal rival... uuujju! Lo vengo pensando desde el año pasado, y ahora me veo obligada a seguirlo así q DEJENME UN REV, PLISIS!!


	2. Capitulo 2

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). Y hay lemon puro, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

AVISO 2: ESTE FIC TIRA MÁS A UN WPW, CON LEMON INCONDICIONAL Y NO ESPEREN UNA PAREJA ESTABLE, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!!

Realmente no esperaba continuarlo, en realidad lo publiqué hace bastante sólo porque me gustaba el 1er lemon. Pero estos días lo revisé y, en fin, creo que no me pude resistir a continuarlo n-n Miles d gracias a quienes comenzaron a leerlo: Presea Lancelot, Fallen Fan, Siward, Anny Pervert, Ni€a-chan, perdón por la tardanza! Es recomendable que lean de vuelta el 1er capítulo así se refrescan la memoria, para que no surjan dudas...

_Resumen Cap 1: Hermione ha descubierto la forma mediante la cual Harry puede llegar a Lord Voldemort sin escrúpulos... Para esto, el niño de oro necesitará, primeramente, hacer una poción Multijugos para transformarse una vez más en Crabbe y facilitar su encuentro. Como no tienen mucho tiempo, Harry debió hacerse de una poción para licántropos del despacho de Snape, con el debido consentimiento de éste... Ahora tendrá que conseguir algo de Crabbe, pero no hará el trabajo sucio por cuenta propia si pueden facilitárselo otras personas.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

Ya estaba casi todo hecho. La poción para licántropos se encontraba en manos de Harry. Ahora faltaban un par de cosillas. Harry, repacemos: ¿Qué es lo siguiente que necesitamos? Algo de Crabbe, claro ¿Cómo conseguirlo?

Pero la respuesta estaba más clara que el agua, la tenía frente a sus ojos.

El chico rubio que se encontraba apoyado contra la columna no se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando. Hundido como estaba en sus ensayos de Pociones, dio un respingo al sentir unas manos que lo tomaban por las caderas... Sólo había una persona y SOLO UNA capas de agarrar a Draco Malfoy de esa forma. -"-

—¿Por qué tiemblas, hermoso? U.u

_Esa voz. Esa... ¡maldita voz!_

—De-debo... yo tengo que... o.ò

—¿Que QUÉ? v.v

—Que irme.... debo terminar un trabajo d-de... u,ù

—¿Irte? ¿Ahora?

—S-sí, cuanto antes.

—Déjame pensarlo... mm, no me parece v-v

—¡Pues qué lástima! x( —gritó el rubio de repente, sin poderse contener. Pero, aunque intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible, sabía que era inútil escapar cuando Harry Potter te tenía de presa.

—¡Accio! —Draco se detuvo en el lugar, con las piernas rígidas y a continuación, volvió hacia Harry como atraído magnéticamente —Jeje!

—¡E-eso no tendrías que poder hacerlo! —exclamó el rubio con ojos desorbitados —¡Accio es para atraer objetos, NO PERSONAS!

Harry se frunció de hombros sin dar importancia.

—Soy Harry Potter, Drakito, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana…

"¿¿Drakito?? ¡Esa era nueva!"

—¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!! x(

—Y tú cállate y déjame hablar, ¿quieres? x/

—Ha-hablar... ¿tu sólo quieres... hablar?

—Sí, por supuesto. v-v

UHF!! u.ù El suspiro de alivio que emitió Draco no fue, por alguna razón, del mayor agrado para Harry.

—Debo pedirte algo...

—¿Y por qué yo tendría que ayudarte? —contestó el otro ganando confianza de la situación.

—Por que te lo pido —contestó Harry serenamente. Pero con esa mirada esmeralda y fría le dio a entender a su enemigo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar demasiadas impertinencias.

—Bueno, ya ¿Qué... qué quieres que haga? uù

—Nada muy arriesgado —contestó Harry, y la sonrisa perversa que emitió a continuación fue difícil de digerir para el rubio —. Digamos que quiero algo de alguien que tú conoces...

—¡Pues dilo y ya! T-T —odiaba el suspenso, sabía que de todas formas estaba obligado a obedecerle.

Harry relamió aquel momento. ¿Se conformaría con pedirle el favor de forma simple? Tal vez podría modificarlo un poquito para que la cosa fuese más interesante...

—¿¿QUE TU QUIERES QUÉ?? —Draco se separó del morocho bruscamente, dándose la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Estás sordo? ùu

—¿¿PARA QUE QUIERES...?? ¿¿DE CRABBE?? ¿¿POR QUÉ YO, POR QUE NO VAS TÚ?? OO

—Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no me da el tiempo, así que vete haciendo la idea de conseguirlo pronto. Si quieres puedo darte alguna ayuda... 00

—¿¿ESTAS LOCO DE REMATE, POTTER?? ¡MANIATICO SEXUAL, DEPRAVADO! Y TU-TU... aaahh!! está bien, pero aleja esa mano de mí... x(

—Así que, ¿hecho? —sonrisa.

"No, no, imposible... ¡es repugnante! ¡Jamás!"

—¡Olvídalo, Potter! ¡ES UNA LOCURA! v0v

"¿Por qué hace las cosas tan difíciles?", Harry suspiró, pero su rostro no denotaba resignación.

—Como quieras... —se acercó a Draco.

Este se cubrió con las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry Potter ahora se alejaba lo más tranquilo, sin siquiera voltear para dirigirle al rubio una última mirada.

Primero, Draco sintió un alivio intenso. Pero luego... "¿por qué diablos no me ha tocado? ¿Acaso tendrá a otra persona?" 0o um! "¡NO ES QUE A MI ME IMPORTE!"

Durante el resto del día, Draco se vio algo molesto, pero nadie supo la causa.

-j-j-

-j-j-

—¿Y bien, Harry? —inquirió Hermione esa noche durante la cena en el Gran Salón.

—Bueno, la poción para licántropos ya la he conseguido, por eso no te preocupes.

—¿Y que hay del cabello de Crabbe?

—Habrá que esperar, pero no mucho. Digo, ¿hay que usar sí o sí un cabello? OO

—¡Claro que no! Cualquier porción de cuerpo que contenga ADN.

—Ah! Qué suerte entonces! n-n

—¿Por? Oo

—Ems, por nada... luego te explico...n.n

Hermione se extrañó al ver lo rápido que su amigo engullía la comida del plato. Al parecer, había visto algo que lo hizo levantarse de inmediato.

"¡En qué andarás Harry Potter!", el sexto sentido de Hermione le dictó a esta que era mejor no averiguar nada por el momento.

—Herm, ¿qué tanto se traen tú y Harry? —Ron acababa de llegar al Gran Salón, retrasado por pasársela buscando una camisa.

—Es algo complicado, Ron. No es que no te hallamos incluido, pero como lo hablamos anoche con Harry y tú estabas durmiendo...

—Bueno, pero ¿de qué se trata?

—No podemos hablarlo aquí. Comamos y vallamos afuera ¿te parece?

-j-j-

-j-j-

Draco se acostó en su cama calentita. Que bien se sentía irse a dormir mucho antes que los demás. El cuarto estaba tan oscuro, tan silencioso. Suspiró. Ese Harry Potter, ¡que buen sustito le había dado! ....

Suspiro de vuelta. Sentía ganas de hacer algo, una cosa que le estaba haciendo falta. No, no podía seguir molesto por la actitud de Potter. Pero... es que él había sido tan indiferente. Sólo lo había acorralado y luego... ¡nada! ¡No había ocurrido absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera se había mostrado deseoso de tocarlo, como siempre lo hacía. "¿Por qué será que encima me deja así de caliente?".

Bueno, ahora estaba solo... podía hacérsela un rato.

Recordó esos ojos verdes, esos cabellos azabache intenso ¡Mmm! ¡Qué lindo pecho! Esas noches que habían pasado juntos... "¡Cómo llore con ese hijo de puta!", los recuerdos eran tan vívidos... "¡Oh, sí Potter! ¡Más, por favor, no pares nunca! Oh! Ah!". Draco masajeada su miembro conforme los pensamientos surgían poco discretos. Ese imponente moreno, atándolo a la pata de una cama, tomándolo por las caderas, metiendo sus manos por todos lados, excitando cada nervio. Ese chico que despedía cantidad de feromonas, haciéndole sentir la fuerza de mil caballos.

—OOH! —no podía evitar gritar un poco —¡Ah! —los gemidos roncos del rubio eran lo que más excitaba a Potter —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Soy tu musa, soy tu alma sedienta, soy LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¡Potter, hazme el amor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hazlo intensamente! ¡No, apártate! —adoraba aquella contradicción. Y más adoraba sus resultados.

Continuó con los frotes, odiándose una y mil veces por aquellos malditos y tan intensos deseos, por humillarse de esa forma para satisfacer sus pretensiones.

El miembro de Draco pronto llegó a su punto de excitación mayor. Se levantó y se encaminó al baño para liberar la carga. Volvió exhausto y se acostó. "Al final ¿quién te entiende, Draco? Cuando lo tienes sufres. Cuando no lo tienes te enloqueces". Se abrazó a la almohada. ¿Por qué lo necesitaba de esa forma, maldita sea? Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y el sueño logró vencerlo.

Se desveló nuevamente en la oscuridad. No sabía si se había dormido ni cuanto tiempo había pasado. Prendió la luz y miró el reloj de la mesa de noche. ¡Recién eran las nueve de la noche! Hacía menos de una hora que se había acostado. Todavía ningún chico había subido a la habitación de Slytherin y, tomando en cuenta que era sábado, seguramente subirían recién en un par de horas.

Apagó la luz. Ya no tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería levantarse. Se envolvió en sus sábanas, y se cubrió con el cubrecama verde y oro... El ambiente allí dentro estaba raro. Por alguna razón, el rubio presentía que no estaba solo. Conocía esa maldita sensación de sentirse observado...

Esperó unos segundos, sin mover un músculo. No oía ruido alguno. Asomó la cabeza por sobre las sábanas. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuarto, de un extremo al otro. "¡Vamos, Draco, deja de ser tan paranoico!". Apagó la luz y se acostó plácidamente. Ahora iba a dormir sin más prejuicios. Pero esa sensación continuaba. Abrió los ojos... Miraba el techo en penumbras. Estaba seguro que segundos antes había visto algo. La vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad... No, no podía ser...

—¿Me extrañaste amor?

—¡MIERDA! —prendió la luz y en el acto ¡SDENG! Cayó de su cama.

Con increíble destreza, como amo de la noche, Harry bajó del techo (estaba adherido a él por medio de un hechizo) y cayó parado sobre el lecho.

—Bueno, bueno... Realmente hoy me has sorprendido. No me imaginaba que estar lejos de mí te afectara tanto.

—O_rubor_O —el rubio, que todavía continuaba tumbado en el suelo, no se animó a mirar a aquel muchacho a los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

El miedo se apoderó nuevamente de Draco, haciéndolo temblar frenéticamente.

—De-d... ¿has visto... has visto todo?

—Desde que entraste en la habitación. Pero supongo que en tu vida hay más de un Potter ¿ah? —¡Diablos! Esa era exactamente la excusa que Draco iba a decir. ¬ ¬

—Bueno, de todas formas los estudiantes no tardarán en subir, y si te ven aquí...

—¿Quién dijo que íbamos a quedarnos aquí? —otra vez esa mirada libidinosa. Sonrió —¿Qué tal un baño?

—U... ¿un baño?

—Ahá, así bien apetitoso. Mm, hablando de apetitoso, quizá podríamos escabullirnos en la cocina, y tomar algunos víveres. Me gustaría verte untado con miel.

—¡ESPERA, POTTER! —ahora levantó la vista, y el color de su rostro no era muy distinto al de un tomate —¡Escucha... sé que me he comportado erradamente yo... yo tendría que haber —tragó con dificultad — aceptado desde un principio cumplirte el favor!

¡Qué acababa de decir, por Merlín! ¿Era tal su desesperación por eludir a Potter?

Harry levantó las cejas extrañado. ¿Acaso no le gustaba a ese bastardo que se lo cogiera? De todas formas, ya lo tenía donde quería, aunque le hubiese gustado pelearla un poco más.

—Mm... OK, así quedamos, entonces —afirmó con algo de desilusión.

—Bu-bueno... ¿para cuándo...?

—Lo antes posible. No veo inconveniente en que lo hagas mañana, o hoy mismo.

—No me vengas con plazos, también tengo una vida, ¿sabes?

¡Uuy! ¡Se las había buscado!

Harry le tenía tremendas ganas desde que lo vio entrar, y tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima durante su masturbación. Y, bueno, si se hacía el difícil... aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Aaah! —Draco se vio acorralado, su torso desnudo acostado sobre el piso frío, el cuerpo febril del moreno sobre el suyo.

Harry dejó escurrir con delicadeza sus dedos sobre el pecho del rubio, deleitándose con su incomodidad. Le apresó las muñecas, incapacitándolo de todo movimiento, como generalmente hacía. Acarició con una de sus rodillas la ingle de su enemigo, haciendo que este soltase un gemido involuntario. Y se le acercó hasta tenerlo a un ápice de distancia.

—Si cumples con esto, prometo darte la recompensa de tu vida —respiró por la boca de forma excitante.

Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando no caer en la tentación de aquella mirada.

—No me sigas engañando... sé que lo quieres... los dos lo queremos —su rodilla hizo fricción nuevamente —Tú eliges: recompensa o castigo.

Draco respiraba agitado, y continuaba sin abrir los ojos. De una forma u otra se las vería con Potter sin remedio. Y no sabía de que manera prefería vérselas. El terror a la humillación directa que pudiese recibir del moreno le obligó decir:

—Está bien, para mañana te conseguiré lo que me pides.

Silencio en el cual Harry meditó. El corazón del rubio latiendo a mil por hora.

—De acuerdo, mañana 7:30 te espero en la entrada de la lechucería —el moreno se puso de pié y le tendió una mano al rubio para ayudarlo a pararse. Este evitó suspirar de alivio al sentir que al fin iba despedirse de Potter —. Pero antes de irme, debo estar seguro de que sabrás que hacer... ¿cuál es tu estrategia?

—¿Estra...tegia?

—Ahá, no puedes proceder sin una idea previa. Ahí entro yo, voy a facilitarte las cosas, tengo un plan que no podrá fallar de ninguna manera —las esmeraldas centellaron, como cada vez que a su dueño se le ocurrían brillantes ideas.

Draco palideció hasta quedar transparente. Harry lo tomó de la mano y juntos salieron por el corredor antes de que alguien pudiese verlos, hablando en susurros.


End file.
